Sin for the Present, Hope for the Future!
by animorphs17
Summary: Misty has given Ash a note. After reading it, he finds himself facing a problem he has never known before. Now he must make a choice that will not only effect his future, but he must also confront himself.


DEDICATION: To all those who stand up and speak out against tobacco!  
  
DICLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or Christina Aguilerras song Fighter!  
  
Ash sat looking and reading the note Misty had left earlier that morning. the note that had changed everything. They had been dating now for almost a year, and Ash had been happy. For one of the few times in his life he had actually been happy with every detail in his life. Things had finally been starting to shape up and go good.  
  
Yes he was now a fith year senior, but that was okay. So far he had been off to a great start, Yes he had been struggling most of his life, but things were finally looking around. But most importantly, Ash had finally met somebody who actually loved him. Not just a crush, but what seemed to be true love. While Ash was still new to this whole world of dating, he had adapted fastly.  
  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked him slightly worriedly.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh hey Pikachu. Don't worry I'm fine," Ash assured the little electric rodent. "Just... well don't worry. It's me Ash. I'll get through it."  
  
"Chu pika?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Now get outta here. Brock's supposed to be waiting for you at the sallon."  
  
Pikachu hesitated for a second, but then left Ash. The young Pokemon trainer looked down at the note Misty had given him before going to the football game. Ash sighed and shook his head. In all honosty, he had expected something like this. Lately things between him and Misty had been awkward, though Ash didn't understand why. Still... now that it had happened, Ash just felt surprised and saddened.  
  
"Why did this happen now?" Ash asked the ceiling, laying back on his bed. "Why now?"  
  
H closed his eyes and remembered how he had found out that Misty had a big crush on him...  
  
** F L A S H B A C K **  
  
Misty and Ash were sitting up in his room working together on a model of a Mew. It was half done but all over the floor were the scattered pieces. In the middle of the mess sat Ash half covered in glue and Misty with a stick stuck to her forehead.  
  
"I guess this is harder then I thought it would be," Misty giggled throwing a part at Ash.  
  
"Guess so. Oh by the way, Brock says you like me."  
  
Misty's face quickly turned beet red and her jaw dropped slightly. She just stared at Ash for a few seconds. And then...  
  
"HE TOLD YOU THAT?!?!" Misty screamed.  
  
Ash stared at Misty, brown eyes widened and unsure. He then licked his lips with a nervous smile and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Ummm.... Misty... I was just joking...."  
  
** E N D F L A S H B A C K **  
  
Even though Ash was saddened, the memory forced a smile onto his face. It was just such a stupid and funny way to have discovered somebody had a crush on him! Ash sighed and looked at the now slight crumpled note. He couldn't help but wonder what he would have done. Last year if he had known this was coming and what would happen, would he have done it? Would he have started dating her?  
  
"Yeah," a voice in Ash's head said. "You know you would've still had said yes."  
  
"Shut up," Ash snarled. "You don't know me."  
  
"Oh don't I Ash? You know who I am."  
  
"Yeah. You're me but you're the part of me that likes to argue aren't you?"  
  
The voice laughed. "Oh Ash. Who better to know what you would do then the part of you that won't deny it?"  
  
"I don't want to remember," Ash said in a quiet pleading voice. "Just let me forget... please..."  
  
"Forget what? You mean this?"  
  
** F L A S H B A C K **  
  
Misty leaned against the car in the cold. It was late Feburary and just after Calentine. Her and Ash we're outside in a parking lot just hanging out and chatting. Ash held his Valentine monkey from Misty and she held her new Starmie plush animal. Misty looked around as the snow fell gently around the two, freezing both of them. Misty gave a slight shudder.  
  
"Are you cold Misty?" Ash asked noticing the shiver.  
  
"Yeah. A little," Misty admitted. "But it's okay. I'll be fine."  
  
Ash stared at her for a second then tooko off his own jacket to reveal a very flimsy Austin jeresy underneath it. He held out his jacket to Misty with a smile and a shiver. Misty just stared in shock.  
  
"Ash, you don't need to do that," Misty argued. "It's cold. Put your coat back on."  
  
"Just take it," Ash insisited pushing the coat into her arms. "I'm from Pallet. I'm used to the cold. Take it. You need it."  
  
Misty hesitated then slowly put the jacket on. Ash smiled and shivered slightly as a breeze ran through his jeresy. Misty frowned noticing and raised an eyebrow at Ash.  
  
"Ash, you sure?"  
  
"Just take it. Better I'm cold then you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ash just nodded and the two continued talking. However over the next twenty minutes, it was clear the cold was starting to effect Ash. He was shivering uncontrollably and his teeth were chattering while he talked. However, not once did Ash comment about how he was clearly cold. Misty frowned worriedly at the generous action of Ash.  
  
"Look, if you're cold just take your jacket back," Misty urged.  
  
"N-no. Don't worry. I-I'm fine," Ash chattered. "You need it m-more."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes but smiled. Nothing would make Ash back down from her being comfortable and happy. Not even if he had to freeze...  
  
** E N D F L A S H B A C K **  
  
"Leave me alone..." Ash mumbled shaking his head violently.  
  
"Ha HA HA!" the voice snickered. "You'll never forget Ash. That girl brought out the most generous, romantic and kindiest side of you."  
  
"I would've done the same for anybody," Ash argued.  
  
"Like the medallion?"  
  
Ash grimaced as the memory rose.  
  
** F L A S H B A C K **  
  
"I'm a little worried Ash," Misty said looking him in the eye. "The doctors do the test tomarow. What if they find cancer?"  
  
"Myst dont worry," Ash reassured her. "You just gotta believe they won't. It's just a pap smear after all. What are the chances of cancer being on your ovaries?"  
  
"I know. Still... I wish you could be there."  
  
Ash nodded then reached into his pocket. He pulled out something hidden in his fist with a smile. Misty looked at it in confusion and reached for it. Ash quickly rose his hand and the object away from her.  
  
"What is that?" Misty demanded.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and turned her back to Ash. He opened his hand to reveal a small madallion on a metal chain. Ash carefully placed it around her neck and did the clasp. Misty then picked up the madallion and looked at the image on it. She then looked at Ash confused.  
  
"That's Saint James," Ash explained. "I know you don't believe in my religion and all, but the medallions always been a good luck charm of mine and has brought me luck. I give it to you now so my luck will be yours. Also, a part of me now will be there with you when you get tested."  
  
"Oh Ash..."  
  
** E N D F L A S H B A C K **  
  
Ash looked at the ground with a fresh sigh. Why was the voice dragging up theese memories? The last thing he needed to remember was all the things he had done out of love for Misty. all the actions that had now turned out to be wasted on nothing.  
  
"Not on nothing," the voice argued. "But on something. On love. On the love of a girl."  
  
"Yeah, and where did that get me huh?"  
  
"It could have gotten you all the way on a heartbeat. You know she would've said yes. It was you who said no. It was you who said no to sex.. And how rare is that?"  
  
"I should've done it..."  
  
"Like you would've? You know that you have too much respect for Misty for just some random sex. You want it to be special if you two had done it. You wanted to have a meaning."  
  
"Yeah. But what if..."  
  
Ash picked up the note and reread it. He then sighed yet again and waved the note.  
  
"It says right here that Misty's having mixed emotions and just doesn't want to be in a relationship. What does that mean huh? What do you think that means?! Well? What did I do to cause mixed emotions?!"  
  
The voice remained silent, not answering Ash. He bared his teeth and thew the note to the ground.  
  
"Well?! ANSWER ME! WHAT DID I DO?!?!"  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I'LL MAKE YOU TALK!"  
  
Ash got up and ran into the bathroom. With a swing of his hist, the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. Ash's hand was cut open and bleeding but he iignored it. He then grabbed a big piece and held it above his wrist with a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
"ANSWER ME NOW!"  
  
"What's there to answer? We both know you won't do it."  
  
"OH YEAH?!"  
  
Ash tried to jerk the glass but nothing happened. His hand would not respond. ash tried again but again no cut. his hand started shaking, and Ash threw down the shad of glass with a sickened look.  
  
"Wh-whats wrong with me?" he gasped staring at himself in the broken shards. "Why am I doing this?"  
  
"Because you still care for that girl."  
  
Ash leaned against the wall and sank to the floor with his face in his hands. Strangely, he was not crying, but the look on his face showed what he was thinking. And again, the voice answered the question Ash didn't want to answer.  
  
"You always will care for her. She has become a part of your life that you will never forget. No matter what happens down the line, you will always have a place in your heart for her."  
  
"But what am I supposed to do in the now?"  
  
"For now? Be sad, but don't let it control you. Soon though, you will get over it. Time heals all wounds," the voice said. "Then you will step back into the dating game. But this time you will be a little smarter about woman. A little wiser about life. A little tougher during the bad times. A little better as a person."  
  
"And Misty?"  
  
"You'll be back to normal. Things may be a little awkward at first, but I promise that after a little time you two will be back to being friends."  
  
Ash got up and ran a gloved hand through his messy hair. He looked into the shards of mirror and saw just the faintest creep of a smile upon his lips. The voice was right. Time healed all wounds. Now it was time for Ash to heal and to start anew. As always the voice faded away for the time being since Ash was facing the problems.  
  
He walked to his room and turned on the radio and started laughing. It was just to much irony at the lesson he learned and the song that was playing. Ash plopped onto his bed and closed his eyes listening to the music.  
  
"Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter," Ash quietly sang along. "Makes me run a little bit faster. Makes my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter."  
  
Okay well thats the end. This is just a one time deal and Im a big AAML fan so don't flame me. This was just a one time story. No more chaps, unless its that good. I think I did a good job though making Ash do sweet things. Well adios Ariados! 


End file.
